Riley
Here comes another Chinese Earthquake ebrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrbbrb About Riley Insert some vague general scream and you got me, Riley. I draw sometimes? IDK man. I rp a bit so that's a thing I guess. Cries about every oc's death and the fact that they might die except for my own. If you hate tea I hate you????? Personality i dont know her Riley's Used OCs Evan McCorby-''' Despair's Submarine SHSL Speech and Debate Captain The first oc used by Riley in an rp. Evan is a serious boy who tries to keep a stoic facade, however often fails to hide his weak interior. Ironically, Evan finds it hard to say no, since he views everyone as a 'judge' that he has to 'appease' no matter what. Died in the Tenth mini game of Despair's Submarine. 'Vanora Venita-' Dangan Alternate SHSL Phantom Thief Whomst the Fuck. Fourth murderer, executed after killing Chihomi Hamaski. 'Gayle Gardener-' Future Failures SHSL Behavioral Psychologist An optimistic but air headed demiboy who cares about everyone, and tries their best to cheer them up. Is quite forgetful about practically everything, and must write things down to remember. Was actually the mastermind of Future Failures, who wanted to test the Future Foundation members to prove that all humans at heart were selfish and corrupt. 'Lea Labelle-' Artificial Desperation SHSL Lucky Student/Hacker A peppy energetic girl who doesn't appear to have a care about the world, however is extremely anxious about everyone's image of herself, and never allows anyone to see her at her lows. While at first it seemed that Lea was the SHSL Lucky Student, she actually hacked into the lottery system for Lucky Students to force the system to make it appear that she got picked. Her true talent would be the SHSL Hacker. Was the second chapter killer in Artificial Desperation, and got executed after murdering Alexander Garland. 'Vanora Venita-' Monopanic 2 SHSL Phantom Thief This binch, again. It's probably ill eagle to not make a legitimate profile of her a second time so. A reserved and formal girl with a hero complex.While Vanora speaks extraordinarily properly, she is also quirky and childish. Vanora is selfless to an extreme extent, where she would give up her own life to slightly improve someone else's life. The second wolf kill in Monopanic 2, and the eighth death overall. '''Raphael T. Le- New Centralia SHSL Swordsman Ralph is a living beacon of cool...according to himself. He's impulsive, loud, hot headed and definitely not someone who should be a cop....Yet he is. Ralph is absolutely full of himself, and it would be entirely in character of him to pull out a gold mirror to check himself out. He does care and tries his best to uphold the law in general, as well as keeping everyone, especially his fiance Violet, safe. Survived New Centralia and eventually married Violet one year afterwards. 'Evelyn Hash-' Despair's Flight SHSL Deep Web Explorer The lovechild of Abby Hash and Lea Labelle, Evelyn is a ball of anxiousness. Due to her internet surfing, she constantly worries about her and her sister's survival. Evelyn trusts nobody except her sister, who she puts her full faith in. She despises lies with every fiber of her being, yet can be hypocritical as she will bend the truth to ensure her and Lucia's safety. Unlike her parents, Evelyn almost never smiles. Her fate is currently unknown. 'Sayaka Maizono-' Abri: The Entertaining School Life! SHSL Bike Gang Leader A talentswapped version of the first victim from Danganronpa, Sayaka Maziono is as cheery and cutesy as ever....actually even more so. Despite the sweetness of her tone, Sayaka often gives off a chilling air, and even worse, her childish speaking style carries over to horrible threats she may make. While Sayaka does her best to ensure people in her "gang's" survival and well being......the moment one of them turns "traitor" she'll turn her back and attempt to eradicate them to keep the others in line. Scheming, lying, and not above using dirty tricks, Sayaka is not one to be trusted...Although it would be best not to let her know that. Her fate is currently unknown. 'Amaterasu "Ama" Takenaka-' Love & War SHSL Rocketeer The lovechild of Hoshizora "Shiina" Takenaka and Sayaka Maziono, Amaterasu takes mostly after her second mom, unfortunately. She's impulsive, she's brash, and has an extreme love for making things explode, from failed rockets or even making hearts go 'boom boom'. Has a self esteem so high she calls herself a 'god', but mostly because of the pun in her name. Super Spectator in Love & War. 'Eden Freya-' Razorland SHSL Playwright Eden is quite spacey and silent, often staring into the void as if lost in thought. Their sentences are long and profound and they have a liking to sprinkling their phrases with flowery language, which often provide the illusion of appearing distant...for about 5 seconds. They have a love for anything fun and adventurous, which they'll call 'funky' and while they may not be expressive facially, their words color what Eden says enough so people can get exactly what they're feeling at the moment. Speaks in metaphor when angry and/or upset for some reason. Their fate is currently unknown. 'Catherine McCorby-' The Lonely World SHSL Unlucky Student An angry, sarcastic, bitter girl who strangely only speaks in haiku. She roasts everyone to hell and back, and her instinctive reaction to everything is to fight, verbally or physically. While one believes that she only can be abrasive to everyone, on the contrary, she seems to lighten up around people who she considers 'weaker' and also tends to white knight around those types. Her fate is currently unknown. yourworstnightmare69420 In Despair's Submarine, there was the cursed Celio Casimir night, where on the night Celio died, everyone except for 2 people changed their name to Celio Casimir and had icons of the conman because everyone wanted to be Chiruka's girlfriend. The day after, Riley thought of a new meme but was too scared to post it. Rather than suck it up and post it under their name, or even just forgetting about it...Riley made a sideblog where they would challenge Aria and Jordan to figuring out who did these terrible quality Celio memes. The day after Despair's Submarine ended, Riley revealed that they were the one behind the blog and that was their first mastermind experience. Ever since then they occasionally joke about ywn69420 being their 'dark side' and also look upon the blog with mild embarassment..although others look upon it as their magnum opus.Category:Mun